


Eres en mi sangre como vino sagrado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, France (Country), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trees
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No tuvo tiempo de acabar de hablar, y apenas lo tuvo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.Yuya, sonriéndole, le tiró una manga de la chaqueta, arrastrándolo hacia el pequeño bosque a lado del camino, caminando unos metros más allá de los primeros árboles antes de echarlo con la espalda contra el tocón de uno de esos, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos y metiéndose a besarlo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Eres en mi sangre como vino sagrado

**Eres en mi sangre como vino sagrado**

Estaban caminando en la calle principal desde hace casi quince minutos ya, y Yuya no había dicho ni una palabra.

Después de haberse ido del huerto se había quedado en silencio, pero a Yuri no le parecía que fuera de mal humor, todo lo contrario.

Se miraba alrededor, sonriendo de vez en cuando y suspirando, dichoso.

Caminaron unos cienes de metros más, antes que fuera Yuri a hablar.

“Eran gentiles, ¿verdad?” preguntó, refiriéndose a la pareja que acababan de dejar atrás; el mayor asintió, quedándose con la mirada frente a sí. “¿Era buena el aguardiente? Me habría gustado probarla. Al final, aquí en Francia tengo la edad para beber.” añadió, tratando de sonreír.

Pero Yuya seguía quedándose muto, para nada inclinado a responderle.

“¡Anda Yuuyan! ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Dije o hice algo mal? Porque si es así juro que no tenía intención de...”

No tuvo tiempo de acabar de hablar, y apenas lo tuvo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Yuya, sonriéndole, le tiró una manga de la chaqueta, arrastrándolo hacia el pequeño bosque a lado del camino, caminando unos metros más allá de los primeros árboles antes de echarlo con la espalda contra el tocón de uno de esos, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos y metiéndose a besarlo.

Yuri se dejó besar por un poco de tiempo, abriendo los labios y devolviéndolo, buscando la lengua de su novio con la propia, sintiendo sus manos en las caderas, llevándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, dejándose llevar por la urgencia del mayor.

Estaba tan absorto en ese beso que se dio cuenta que había algo raro sólo cuando sintió la mano fría de Yuya en directo contacto con su sexo.

“¡Yuya!” exclamó, alejándose por cuanto el mayor le permitía, mirándolo asombrado. “Esa es tu mano.” le dijo, señalando lo obvio, mientras Yuya reía bajo.

“Claro.” comentó, asintiendo vigorosamente. “Y está en tus calzoncillos.” añadió, casi con satisfacción, antes de bajarse de vuelta hacia de él, llevando la boca contra su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo.

Yuri gemía de vez en cuando, cuando sentía los dientes hundir más en la carne, tratando pero al mismo tiempo de hacerlo alejar.

“Yuya, qué demonio te... estamos demasiado cerca de la calle, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si alguien nos ve?” le preguntó, jadeando un poco ya, mientras Takaki no se paraba.

Había envuelto su erección en la palma de la mana, los movimientos torpes debido al tejido de los jeans, y la movía de manera irregular, tratando de no concentrarse mucho en esa, sino que en el cuello del menor, que seguía mordiendo y besando sin rumbo.

“Nadie va a vernos.” murmuró, pasando la lengua en la marca de los dientes. “Estamos bastante lejos de la calle y estamos ocultados detrás de los árboles, no hay riesgo.”

Chinen suspiró, no teniendo éxito de evitar de asomarse adelante, ofreciendo las caderas a su mano, siguiendo sin embargo manteniendo una expresión poco convencida.

Le tomó la cara en las manos, llevándola cerca de la propia y tratando de pararlo.

“Te hizo realmente daño el aguardiente, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, en voz un poco de reproche y un poco de satisfacción, mientras Yuya finalmente dejaba de moverse, dejando salir la mano de sus pantalones, algo que no pudo dejar a Yuri indiferente.

“No es mal, ¿no? No soy acostumbrado a beber algo más fuerte que la cerveza, pero no es tan mal. Es como la linfa por las plantas, ¿no?” preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo e indicando los árboles a su alrededor. “Es algo que tendría que hacerte sentir como si todo lo que haces fuera natural. Te hace sentir mejor y derriba las inhibiciones. ¿No eras tú que me decías que tengo que ser más espontaneo?” concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros, como si el concepto fuera obvio por él.

Yuri se salió los ojos, entretenido y asombrado.

“Espontaneo, Yuya. ¡No borracho!” lo regañó, riendo cuando vio la sonrisita culpable en la cara del mayor.

“Anda, Yuri... tenemos un poco de tiempo que no sabemos cómo pasar, tenemos la ocasión...” inclinó la cabeza de un lado, llevando de vuelta la mano bajo el tejido de los jeans y de la ropa interior del menor. “Y, sin embargo...” murmuró, bajándose hacia él de manera de tener la boca cerca de su oreja. “Me parece que sea tarde para pararse, ¿no?” preguntó, trazando con los dedos el perfil de su sexo, innegablemente excitado ya, mientras el menor se mordía un labio tratando en vano de aguantar un gemido por el contacto.

“Movámonos, al menos.” fue la única respuesta que pudo darle, antes de apoyarse mayormente contra el árbol, volviendo a besarlo y dejando que el mayor lo tocara libremente, sin tratar de alejarlo de ninguna manera.

Lo sintió deshacerle pronto el cierre de los jeans, bajándolos lo bastante para tener más libertad de movimiento en su erección, volviendo a acariciarla despacio, contra lo que le había pedido el menor.

Chinen estaba nervioso, a pesare de que las atenciones prestadas por Yuya fueran suficiente para consentirle en parte de distraerse.

De vez en cuando levantaba los ojos hacia la calle, controlando que fuera deserta, sin tener éxito de controlar la ansiedad por el peligro de ser atrapados.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, no lamentaba mucho esa iniciativa por parte de Yuya.

Era verdad que le había dicho de ser más desinhibido, de crearse menos problemas y de no pensar demasiado antes de accionar; sólo, creía que ese gesto fuera un poco excesivo, pero iba a quejarse más tarde.

En ese omento, sólo podía disfrutar las manos y la boca de Yuya encima, y pensar en cuanto le gustara, en cuanto lo hicieran sentir bien.

Lo vio bajar otra vez con la lengua en su garganta, yendo más abajo, levantándole la camiseta y pasando los labios en su pecho, en el esternón, más y más allá, nunca deteniéndose en un punto.

Cerró los ojos, determinado a no dejar que lo distrajera, y concentrándose sólo en la boca de su novio, y en sus manos que habían empezado a acariciarlo despacio en las piernas, subiendo hasta sus nalgas con la clara intención de provocarlo, luego volviendo abajo y de vuelta arriba, en un ritmo que arriesgaba de hacerlo enloquecer.

Cuando sintió la boca de Yuya encerrarse sin preaviso en su erección, echó la cabeza contra el tocón del árbol, haciendo un grito sofocado y llevando instintivamente una mano detrás de la cabeza del mayor, para guiar sus movimientos.

Takaki movió rápido la lengua en él, todavía aparentemente determinado a no hacer en serio, antes de alejarse y levantar los ojos, sonriéndole.

“No grites.” murmuró, mirándose alrededor. “¿No fuiste tú lo que dijo que sería un problema si alguien tuviera que vernos u oírnos?” se burló un poco de él, volviendo con la boca en su sexo antes que pudiera tener la posibilidad de contestar.

Yuri dejó deslizar los dedos entre su pelo, sin forzarlo; guiaba sus movimientos aunque dejándole la iniciativa, apretando el agarre sólo cuando sintió sus dedos contra su abertura buscar entrada dentro de él, esforzándose para no gritar, así como le había sido pedido.

Era difícil, más que imaginara.

No había nada nuevo en lo que estaban haciendo, pero Yuri se sentía abrumado.

Las manos de Yuya y su boca, y su lengua que lo provocaba, mientras sus dedos empezaban a prepararlo, unidos al escalofrío dado por la posibilidad que pudieran ser atrapados, eran todos factores que habían hecho aumentar el latido de su corazón hasta niveles imposibles, en una mezcla de sensaciones y adrenalina a que sentía de poderse fácilmente acostumbrar.

Cuando el mayor se alejó de él Yuri se dejó ir a una queja de decepción, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras el mayor reía bajo.

“Ven aquí.” murmuró, llevándole una mano detrás la espalada y acercándolo así, bajándose para volver a besarlo.

Yuri abrió los labios, tratando de no pensar en su excitación momentáneamente insatisfecha, concentrándose en cambio sólo en él.

Le deshizo los pantalones, dejándolos deslizar bajo sus piernas juntos a los calzoncillos, siguiendo a besarlo mientras lo tocaba, firme, rozando las venas a lo largo de su erección, acariciando la punta con la palma, sintiéndolo gemir en su boca, sonriendo mientras sentía en el mayor la misma necesidad que sentía él.

Siguió tocándolo, más y más rápido mientras su gana aumentaba, hasta que no lo dejo ir de manera casi brutal, respirando hondo.

“Creo que tuve bastante preámbulos.” dijo, sonriendo y volviendo con la espalda contra el árbol. “¿Y tú?”

Yuya devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo y acercándose, llevándole las manos bajo los muslos y levantándolo, teniéndolo entre su cuerpo y el tocón.

“¿Listo?” preguntó.

“Estaba listo hace años, Yuu. Menos mal que teníamos que ser rápidos.” contestó, sin tener éxito de añadir nada más antes de sentir la punta de la erección del mayor empezar a empujar dentro de él.

Lo penetró despacio, Yuya, más para obligarlo a seguir esperando que por una real gana de no hacerle sentir dolor.

Cuanto Yuri lo sintió enteramente dentro de sí arqueó la espalda, tratando de desplazar el peso contra de él, apoyando la cara en el hueco de su cuello, mientras se extendía para tomarle entre los dientes el lóbulo de la oreja, desahogando su frustración.

Oyó a Yuya reír bajo, antes de empezar a moverse, saliendo casi enteramente de él antes de hundir de vuelta con un golpe seco, haciéndole más y más difícil tratar de no gritar.

Yuri se aferró a sus hombros, apretando las uñas en la carne, sintiendo su espalda arañada por encima de la camiseta por la corteza, sin tener éxito que le importara mucho.

No tenía intención de pararse, ahora no, no después que Yuya lo había llevado al límite de la suportación.

Llevó una mano a su erección, cuando entendió que si lo hubiera hecho el mayor habría perdido el equilibrio, y empezó a tocarse rápido, tratando de reproducir el ritmo de los empujones de Yuya dentro de sí.

Cuando fue cerca del orgasmo, seguro que ahora no iba a tener éxito de aguantarse, mordió fuerte un hombro de su novio, sofocando así un grito mientras se corría en su mano.

Se desmayó contra de él, sintiéndolo hacer esfuerzo para mantenerlo levantado mientras seguía moviéndose, sin tregua, sin descanso, jadeando y gimiendo en su oreja, mientras las manos se apretaban en sus piernas, más y más al llegar a su límite.

Cuando se corrió, tuvo que morderse un labio para evitar de gritar mientras se vaciaba dentro de él.

Siguió empujando dentro de ese cuerpo hirviente unos segundos más, casi por inercia, antes de pararse.

No pasó mucho antes que levantara los ojos, sonriéndole y luego besándolo, paradoxalmente tierno dada la manera como lo estaba tomando unos segundos antes, con brutalidad.

Yuri llevó los brazos detrás de su cuello, besándolo mientras Yuya lo dejaba ir, todavía sosteniéndolo cuando se dio cuenta que sus piernas estaban cediendo.

Chinen le sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas y apoyando la frente contra la suya, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No estás borracho, ¿verdad?” preguntó, en un murmurio entretenido.

Yuya se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejándolo, alcanzando las mochilas y tomando unos pañuelos de manera que ambos pudieran limpiarse.

“Quien sabe.” contestó, enigmático. “Tal vez sólo tenía gana de mi novio.”

Yuri le dio un golpe en el hombro, mientras se arreglaba.

“Sólo te hacía falta pedir, ¿no?” dijo, levantando una ceja. “Es una lástima.”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Cómo la linfa por las plantas?” rio bajo, tomando la mochila y volviendo en la calle principal. “Habría sido interesante si hubiera sido realmente borracho. Al menos habría sabido qué hacer la próxima vez que hubiera querido que tomara la iniciativa.” se burló de él.

Yuya hizo una expresión de sorpresa, antes de seguirlo, caminando rápido para alcanzarlo.

“Estaba borracho, ¡juro!” bromó, cogiéndole una muñeca antes de tomarle la mano.

Yuri rio, entretenido.

Se sentía relajado. Feliz, también.

Le gustaba ese lado de Yuya, especialmente porque no se lo mostraba tan a menudo.

Le gustaba la idea de esos momentos que robaban juntos, y el hecho que el mayor se hubiera sentido tan cómodo y hubiera tenido tanta gana de él de no dejar que las contingencias y los problemas que se podrían haber presentado lo pararan.

Estaba feliz Yuri, sí.

Pero, para estar seguro, en cuanto vuelto en Tokyo se habría asegurado de guardar una botella de licor en casa.

Por si acaso. 


End file.
